SIEMPRE ME QUEDARÁ
by Aracelie
Summary: SONGFIC  "Yo era perfectamente feliz hasta que se marchó.   Sabía a lo que iba... y mientras lo esperaba, cuando mi vida era sólo esperar un poco más para verlo, llegaste tú, a confundir mi corazón.  Todo era ideal,pero entraste en mi vida: Tú"


**SIEMPRE ME QUEDARÁ**

POV 1: **Serena**

_"Cómo no logro sacarte de mi mente. _

_Despues de todo lo que pasamos juntos es comprensible que hasta ahora no me acostumbre a no tenerte. _

_Yo era perfectamente feliz hasta que se marchó. _

_Sabía a lo que iba... _

_Sabía que era una prueba superable, y mientras yo lo esperaba, cuando mi vida era sólo esperar un poco más para verlo, llegaste tú, a confundir mi vida y mi corazón._

_Todo sería ideal, y tuviste que entrar en mi camino:_

_Tú__"_

_**Como decir que me partes en mil**_

_**las esquinitas de mis huesos**_

_**que han caido los esquemas de mi vida**_

_**ahora que todo era perfecto**_

"_Nunca supe cómo podía pensar en ti, si era a él a quien amaba. _

_Nunca lo entendí, por qué en la soledad de mi cuarto solía pensar en los momentos que vivía contigo. _

_En cuántas veces quise que tu estuvieras conmigo. _

_Llegaste a ser una complementareidad en mi vida, un par a quien apreciaba demasiado, mucho más de lo que pensé que se merecía. _

_Me hiciste olvidarlo, y sólo tú llegaste a ser la causa de mis pensamientos y aislamiento, problemas, soluciones y verificar si esto que estaba sintiendo era lo correcto._

_Cuánto deseé que te quedaras conmigo aquella tarde que te invité a mi casa y quedaste conmigo en aquel lugar. _

_Cómo despiertas esa esencia en lo más profundo de mi ser, de querer estar solo contigo y ser la dueña de tu cuerpo..._

_Y de tu alma."_

_**y algo mas que eso**_

_**me sorbiste el seso**_

_**y me decían del peso**_

_**de este cuerpecito mio**_

_**que se ha convertido en rio**_

_**de este cuerpecito mio**_

_**que se ha convertido en rio**_

_"No me resigno a mi realidad._

_No puedo estar segura de lo que luego acontecerá._

_Y descubrir que aún no te vas, ilusionarme con la idea de que estás._

_O que todo es un sueño y nunca te he conocido en verdad._

_Es tan difícil ocultar este sentimiento punzante en mi corazón._

_Y el permitir tenerte conmigo antes de partir..._

_¿Acaso será verdad?_

_¿Será verdad que nunca te fuise y a mi lado estás?_

_Es acaso como lo que vivimos antes de partir y hacerme la desentendida con tu confesión a plena luz de todos._

_Siempre supe que no me arrepentí._

_Pero debo callar. _

_Y esto se vuelve tan compartido como personal, tuyo y mío._

_Sólo nuestro, de nadie más."_

_**Me cuesta abrir los ojos**_

_**y lo hago poco a poco**_

_**no sea que aun te encuentre cerca**_

_**me guardo tu recuerdo**_

_**como el mejor secreto**_

_**que dulce fue tenerte dentro**_

"_Hoy pienso en quedarme sola.  
>Siempre me dijeron que no era cierto, yo nunca estaría sola. <em>

_Pero lo estoy._

_Lo estoy, y es porque no te tengo._

_Aunque conservo aquella esperanza que me das antes de irte, y antes de que todos nos vean juntos._

_Aún conservo aquella nota, en la que me dices: 'volveré, nunca me olvides'._

_Y te espero, mi mundo sin ti es solo caos, y ya no sé que decir.  
>¿Qué debo decir si él me recuerda que somos nosotros dos y sin ti?<br>Es hora de dejar las cosas en claro._

_Esto no puede seguir así."_

_**hay un trozo de luz**_

_**en esta oscuridad**_

_**para prestarme calma**_

_**el tiempo todo calma**_

_**la tempestad y la calma**_

_**el tiempo todo calma**_

_**la tempestad y la calma**_

"_Me descontrolo y pienso en ti. _

_Eso me da esperanza._

_Me brinda coraje._

_Y me otorga calma."_

POV 2: **Seiya**

"_Hace tanto tiempo ya que no te veo. _

_Es torturante, no me agrada el no saber nada de ti._

_Y no me pemiten tampoco enterarme de nada._

_Todos dicen que es mejor así_

_Hacer de cuentas que nunca estuviste en mi, _

_Corazón te echa de menos _

_y Mente ya no sabe que hacer sin ti, _

_porque es demasiada la carga que llevo dentro _

_desde que me enamoré de ti._

_Desde qe no te tengo_

_y me despierto pensando en cuánto falta ya_

_para abrazarte, besarte y compartirte todo lo que siento_

_ya se me va el recuerdo_

_de tus ojos, tu voz, tu cara y tus silencios_

_la vez que te vi llorar, _

_por tu sufrimiento, _

_créeme amor que no espero verte llorar, _

_solo espero alegría en donde te vaya a encontrar."_

_**Otro minuto en que no estas**_

_**una vez mas**_

_**Vida se va detras**_

_**de ti**_

_**dejandome sin paz**_

_**sin mi**_

_"Me dicen que debo olvidarte, y no tiene caso_

_no puedo ni intentarlo_

_es tan difícil acaso ponerse en mi lugar, _

_deseo que esta espera termine ya._

_No me parece racional el tener que dejarte_

_pero era mi oportunidad para poder besarte, _

_y todo lo ocurrido ya es un olvido_

_y pienso que estarás con él, y me remuerde el miedo_

_por no tenerte ni hablarte ni saber nada de ti_

_es más, me resigno a no seguir, _

_pero es más el amor que te tengo, _

_que todas las ganas de olvidarme de este obstinamiento, _

_de mi corazón_

_de todas las noches que sueño contigo_

_donde en sueños te hago mía y siento que tu sientes_

_lo mismo que yo, _

_pero, ¡Ay, amor! _

_Si esto fuera verdad_

_partiría a buscarte enseguida, _

_me pregunto: ¿Dónde te encontrarás?"_

_**Mientras te sueño despierto**_

_**en sabanas de soledad**_

_**le hago el amor a tu recuerdo**_

_**no resuelvo olvidarte**_

_**odio a las noches frias por robarte**_

_**y al dia por despertar y no encontrarte**_

"_Incesantemente me despierto, _

_pensando en que esto ya acabo._

_Larga espera es la que tengo que pasar, _

_para obtener noticias tuyas, _

_solo así te enterarás_

_que siempre pienso en ti, _

_que no te olvido y recuerdo aquel día_

_en el cual pensé que en algún momento tu podrías _

_llegar a necesitarme, _

_a querer que te quisiera _

_y poder besarte, _

_pero eso no pasó.  
>Él llegó y yo...<em>

_Yo ya no soy nada sin vos"_

_**quiero ser luz para cubrirte,**_

_**en sombras dibujarte y contarte**_

_**como se muere y resucita al abrazarte**_

_**y que como yo nadie va a amarte, no**_

_**fui quien su cuerpo y su alma te entrego**_

_**mi eterna reina**_

_**que nadie destronara**_

_**ni se borrara de mi memoria porque a mi ...**_

"_Espero ansioso el día en que esté contigo_

_Quiero darte luz y sentirte protegida_

_por todas mis palabras, _

_ser tu respaldo_

_pensar en que nada malo pasará mañana, _

_en que todo lo ocurrido anteriormente_

_no significó nada más que una prueba_

_que era nueva, era nuestro desafío, _

_deberíamos superarlo para poder estar unidos._

_Siempre serás mi princesa, _

_tu lo sabes, _

_Tu eres una princesa, de la cual yo suy tu lacayo_

_tu sirviente, a quien el corazón le has robado, _

_pero a pesar de todo aún conservo la esperanza _

_de que te fijes en mi y en mis sentimientos_

_Siempre te amaré _

_Y quiero que sepas que por ti_

_Me estoy muriendo."_

_**(estribillo x 2)**_

_**Siempre me quedara**_

_**tu sonrisa**_

_**la voz suave del mar**_

_**el sabor de cada beso**_

_**vuelve a respirar**_

_**el olor de tu piel**_

_**la lluvia que caera**_

_**sobre este cuerpo**_

_**y mojara**_

_SERENA:  
>"Pero nunca te olvidaré.<em>

_Nunca tu sonrisa me borraré, _

_y tu mirar recordaré._

_Me parece tan difícil quitar el olor suave de ti._

_impregnado en mi piel,_

_que no se borrará_

_y siempre quedará _

_aquellos bellos recuerdos que la luz me traerá."_

_**el deseo de que vuelvas**_

_**la flor que crece en mi**_

_**cada segundo que vivi junto a ti**_

_**y volvere a reir**_

_**el calor de tu cuerpo**_

_**y cada dia un instante**_

_**volvere a pensar en ti ...**_

SEIYA:  
>"<em>Cómo deseo volver,<em>

_volver y nuevamente ver_

_tus ojos,_

_tu sonrisa grande en tu rostro,_

_tan hermoso,_

_considerado por mi el más angelical de todos_

_y verte reir, _

_no lo olvidaré,_

_porque cada que te pienso_

_me enamoro más de ti."_

"_Me es tan dificil seguir siendo el mismo ser_

_que en esa parte de la Tierra te fue a encontrar_

_Habiendo más personas a mi alrededor de las que yo pudiera contar_

_me conquistaste sin querer _

_y como un tonto caí._

_Por ti fuí capaz de realizar_

_cosas inimaginables, y la razón olvidar_

_dejar de pensar racionalmente_

_y solo por impulsos dejarme llevar._

_En mi mundo todo es caos,_

_si no te tengo_

_No puedo pensar en nada más_

_Es demasiado complicado el imaginarme como estarás_

_Y no lo entiendo, no me calza_

_que aún sigas con él_

_Sabiendo que yo te amo_

_y tu lo amas a él._

_Sabiendo que no eres feliz_

_y sigo como un tonto, pensando aquí"_

_**siempre me quedara**_

_**la esperanza de que regresaras**_

_**a la tempestad de mi alma**_

_**que calma y paz le daras**_

**Seiya:**

_"Y a pasos de enloquecer me encuentro,_

_donde mi alma y corazon por ti están latiendo._

_No me imagino cuánto más pueda esperar_

_porque sin ti mi vida ya no lo es más._

_Es muy complejo ya poder vivir sin ti,_

_tanto que me dan ganas de ya no existir, _

_pero vuelve tu recuerdo_

_y me hace entender_

_que mi destino es estar mejor junto a ti._

_No te tengo, pero te puedo querer_

_no me niegues, por favor, el volverte a ver_

_Yo sin ti no se que es lo que haría_

_Sin ti creo que yo moriría._

_No lo resisto más._

_Es mi único objetivo el verte, _

_ya cumplí mi misión, es hora de marcharme._

_Debo ser feliz, y aquí definitivamente no lo soy._

_Sé que te tengo tan lejos, pero..._

_Nada es obstáculo para el amor"_

_**yo seguire siendo el mismo hombre**_

_**que escribira dia tras dia**_

_**mil poesias con tu nombre**_

_**que esperas, tu mi inspiracion**_

_**la razon de mi vida**_

_**mi preferida**_

_**mi mejor cancion**_

_**una aparicion que desde que la vi**_

_**se quedo en mi corazon**_

_**porque a mi ...**_

**Serena:**

_"Siempre me quedará_

_su sonrisa en el ocaso brillar, _

_deslumbrante como estrella en el cielo, _

_que me dicta y a mi corazón que volverás,_

_Te esperaré hoy a las siete._

_Y espero que mi corazón me dicte lo correcto,_

_ya no puedo seguir mintiéndome _

_y saber que sin ti no puedo vivir._

_Me es tan complejo entenderlo_

_y sin mi futuro yo estoy viviendo._

_Y por lo mismo es que necesito un tiempo, _

_ya que tengo que vivir a mi tiempo y estar bien en cada vez, _

_mis presentimientos ya son los adecuados, _

_espero solamente no estar equivocada_

_al pensar que te encuentre:_

_correr a tus brazos y verte_

_Mirarte a los ojos y confirmar_

_que mi corazón es tuyo y_

_el tuyo aún me pertenece._

_Podemos ser fugitivos en la luz_

_de las estrellas, _

_y permanecer al descubierto a la vez_

_al sentirte cerca y pertenecerte_

_eso es lo que mi alma tiene, _

_no son pensamientos racionales, pero_

_es lo más cercano a mi corazón_

_y es que :_

_¿Quién dijo que se piensa en el juego del amor?"_

_**Siempre me quedara**_

_**tu sonrisa**_

_**la voz suave del mar**_

_**el sabor de cada beso**_

_**vuelve a respirar**_

_**el olor de tu piel**_

_**la lluvia que caera**_

_**sobre este cuerpo**_

_**y mojara**_

**Seiya:**

_"Estoy a pasos de verte, _

_espero ser preciso en tu ubicación, _

_tu no sabes de lo que yo soy producto _

_en este poco tiempo que falta para abrazarte._

_No sabes cuantas veces pensé en ti_

_y cuanto me imagine este momento, _

_En el que pudiera aprisionarte_

_y no dejarte_

_Nunca más. _

_Solo espero_

_ser preciso en el momento de mi fuga_

_de mi lugar, y estar cerca_

_de ti_

_porque ya no lo aguanto, necesitaba verte, y no me importa_

_lo demás._

_Aún falta, pero ya te puedo distinguir_

_mi dulce Bombón, eres mas bella de lo que puedo_

_repetir_

_en mi mente, en mi corazón_

_en mi alma está grabado tu corazón, _

_lo que vivimos, _

_y lo que podremos volver a escribir_

_pensar en que me puedes recibir, _

_percibir y recordarme._

_Bombón, increiblemente me dan ganas de vivir, _

_al evocarte_

_en cada paso menos que me queda por verte, _

_y pensar en lo que nos queda por comenzar_

_una amistad_

_un recuerdo, una memoria, _

_¿Un nuevo amor, quizás?  
>Es lo que estoy esperando ahora."<em>

_**el deseo de que vuelvas**_

_**la flor que crece en mi**_

_**cada segundo que vivi junto a ti**_

_**y volvere a reir**_

_**el calor de tu cuerpo**_

_**y cada dia un instante**_

_**volvere a pensar en ti ...**_

_"Me recibes con un 'Hola'_

_Un tanto fría nuestra conversación,_

_y luego aquello se torna_

_cálido, _

_como si se tratase de una ilusión. _

_Sólo espero estar en lo correcto, _

_cuando me pides que te abrace y te abrazo_

_que te bese y te beso, _

_me sorprendo de que esto sea real, _

_y luego de eso me dices: _

_que 'ya nada en el mundo importa más_

_que nosotros'_

_que estemos tranquilos, que 'ya nada importa_

_que todo está realmente decidido'_

_y pensaré en que eso es cierto, _

_porque tu mirada me da seguridad._

_Nada me importa más en este mundo _

_que tu felicidad"_

_**Siempre me quedara**_

_**tu sonrisa**_

_**la voz suave del mar**_

_**el sabor de cada beso**_

_**vuelve a respirar**_

_**el olor de tu piel**_

_**la lluvia que caera**_

_**sobre este cuerpo**_

_**y mojara**_

**Serena**:

_"Me dices que no te puedes quedar por mucho, _

_pero eso ya no me importa,_

_te tengo cerca y tu a mi._

_Solo te quiero en este momento para mi._

_Te tengo al lado y quiero que nuestro encuentro _

_no lo olvides,_

_y es cuando requiero un contacto más intimo, _

_que me recuerde que se detiene el tiempo cuanto estás_

_y que nada me importa más_

_que tú y yo, _

_que solo estamos nosotros dos, _

_que todo lo demás, está de más._

_Todo lo que me importó alguna vez ya no me importa más, _

_en este momento estoy contigo. _

_Contigo._

_Me siento feliz, y a la vez triste, _

_cuando me dices que tienes que irte,_

_porque te tengo conmigo y se que me quieres_

_pero debes alejarte._

_y una lagrimita corre en mi,_

_porque no quiero tener que alejarme nuevamente de ti_

_entonces recurro a mis pensamientos_

_y mi corazón, mi alma y luego pienso_

_que todo lo vivido es de verdad,_

_que te tengo a mi lado y no quiero nada mas, _

_¡Qué más!_

_tengo toda mi felicidad._

_Y nuevamente me prometes que volveras, _

_pero esta vez ya nada será igual_

_Te amo y tú lo sabes._

_Será definitiva tu próxima venida, _

_ya no tendremos que separarnos_

_y eso me tranquiliza en cierta parte, _

_porque sé que me amas, y _

_estoy segura que tu tambien lo confirmaste_

_cuando te pedía estar contigo_

_y el resto del mundo se fuera a la mierda._

_Que ya no me importa nada más, _

_que tu bienestar y alegría. _

_Solo hoy te veo partir, _

_pero tengo la certeza de que pronto estarás _

_nuevamente... aqui"_

_**el deseo de que vuelvas**_

_**la flor que crece en mi**_

_**cada segundo que vivi junto a ti**_

_**y volvere a reir**_

_**el calor de tu cuerpo**_

_**y cada dia un instante**_

_**volvere a pensar en ti ...**_

**FIN**

**NOTA: **

**Disclaimer:** Primero que nada, esta historia está basada en dos hechos con Copyright, como lo son Sailor Moon, de pertenencia a Takeuchi Naoko, y la canción "Siempre Me Quedará" de Bebe ft. Los Aldeanos.

Este fue un Songfic inspirado en este tema, en donde de alguna forma el ocio dió partida a la historia, y sin querer lucrar con ella, una corriente de ideas nació al dejarme llevar por la canción.

Recomendada.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, les guste, y dejen algunos reviews!  
>¡Todo se agradece!<p>

Me despido.

¡Besos!

_**SerenaKouTsukino**_


End file.
